Rukia Kuchiki
'Introduction' Rukia Kuchiki is a Soul Reaper, the adopted sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, friend of Ichigo Kurosaki, and the Lieutenant of Squad 13 in the 13 Court Guard Squads. She is currently a soldier in the 3rd Division. She is one Main characters of Tite Kudo's Bleach Manga 'Personality' 'History (Bleach Manga)' Approximately 150 years ago, Rukia and her older sister, Hisana, were brought together to Inuzuri, the 78th District of Rukongai, after they died in the Living World/Earth. Unable to live there while caring for a child, Hisana abandoned Rukia when she was still a baby. Rukia grew up on her own for a considerable amount of time. One day, Rukia tripped an adult who was chasing Renji Abarai's group of friends, and urged them to follow her to avoid losing the water they had stolen. Rukia joined their group, becoming their spiritual leader, and they lived together as a family. One day Rukia exhibited some spiritual power. Years after Rukia joined the group, with all of their friends dead, Rukia proposed they become Soul Reapers so they can one day live in Seireitei hearing it was pretty their. Renji agreed with her. As they were gifted with spiritual powers, they entered the Shin'ō Academy with ease, where they struggled to stand out from those from the noble families. The night before the welcoming ceremony for the new students of the Academy, against Rukia's advice, Renji slept in a tree. The following morning, he fell out of the tree and landed on a headstone where a startled Izuru Kira had been praying, for which Rukia scolded him. After two months upon entering the academy, Renji scolded her for not fitting in. He also informed that he was going to the Living World for a training mission, which Rukia thought as unfair but Renji retorted that it is about talent, and that he will get stronger. Rukia said she will show him she is the stronger one, but trailed off. Not long after she was approached by Byakuya Kuchiki and some of his clan to tell them that they would like to adopt her into Kuchiki Clan. One of reasons being that her sister being Hisana was married to him. Not long after she was admitted into Squad 13 of the Gotei 13 without taking the entrance exam. On her first day she was brought to a room by fellow Soul Reaper.Whom she told to treat her like any other new recruit. After he left, she heard him and others talking about her and the favoritism shown to nobles. This disappointed her as se felt that it was the same as the academy here. Just then Lieutenant Kaien Shiba entered the room and introduced himself to her. He then scolded her for the weak reply which cheer up Rukia in finally having a normal relationship with her superior. That evening, Rukia reported to Byakuya her first day had ended peacefully and she did not attain a Seated Officer position, but Byakuya asked her to leave, A little later she he went on a mission Kiyone Kotestsu to the Living World/Earth. During her time in the 13th Division, she became friends with Kaien. One day, seeing she was gloomy, Kaien told her as long as she was in his Division, he would stand by her, even if he died. During this practice they were interrupted by drunk Kiyone and Sentaro Kotsubaki who tried to encourage her. Kaien mentored Rukia, teaching her how to fight. Their first training location was Mount Koifushi of Hokutan, the 3rd District of West Rukongai, where Kaien taught her about the concept of the heart. He was present when she learned her Shikai's first two "dances". Rukia greatly admired Kaien's wife, 3rd Seat Miyako Shiba, wanting to be like her someday.32 When Miyako was killed by a Hollow, Rukia, Kaien, and Ukitake went to its lair. She offered to go first in order to scout out its abilities, but Kaien asked to face the Hollow alone. When its special ability destroyed Kaien's Zanpakutō, Rukia attempted to help, but was stopped by Ukitake. He told her Kaien's fight was one of honor rather than a fight for his life. If she were to help, Kaien's life would be saved, but his honor would be forever damaged. After protesting about this, Rukia reluctantly obeyed his order. However, the Hollow, entering Kaien's body, possessed him. The Hollow then proceed to attack her but Ukitake, blocking it, sent Rukia away as he fought it. Afraid to fight it, she obeyed, but she came back because she wished to help Kaien and was afraid to face her cowardice in future. As it leaped at her, she noted it was no longer Kaien. Unable to bear seeing him like that, she stabbed Kaien. As he was about to die he thank Rukia for killing him apologized for dragging her into it. Kaien died in Rukia's arms. She then brought his orpse to his famil estate but was scared to apologize for his death. Forty years after her adoption into the Kuchiki Clan, Kiyone and Sentarō informed Rukia she had been assigned to the Human World. Rukia thought this was a transfer order, which Kiyone denied, reminding her of her previous mission to the Human World, which Rukia still failed to remember. Ukitake told her she was being assigned to Karakura Town for one month, which should be easy for her. Rukia thanked him for telling her. Ukitake asked if she had told Byakuya about it, but she stated he would not wish to be bothered with such a minor thing. Ukitake offered to tell him for her, for which Rukia thanked him. 'Five World War Prologue' 'Five World war Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' Acts Of Order Ichigo Kurosaki Natsu Dragneel Rukia met Natsu sometime at the beginning of the campaign. The two appear slightly comical friendship with Rukia annoyed by his childish and reckless antics but the none less appears to care about greatly for him. She is one few noted to see similarities in acts of order particular the sad pasts they went through. Rukia was also one of the few people that went to Natsu after finding out the truth of his relationship with Zeref. 3rd Divsion Kakashi Hatake Jushiro Ukitake Franky Laxus Dreyar 'Powers and Abilities' Even for Soul Reaper Lieutenant Rukia has displayed feats and strengths for the rank of captain. Having defeated Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie despite him using the form of her deceased friend Kaien Shiba to intimidate her. But her one her most impress fights to date is fight against Sternritter Äs Nödt despite his schrift the fear having control over her thanks to unlocking her bankai. Rukia is noted to be one of only three known Lieutenants to have achieved it. For her achievements, the World Government placed a high bounty of 300,000,000 beri's on her. Kidō Expert: Rukia's greatest strength is her knowledge of Kidō. Among her known skills are those for binding, healing, and destruction. However, as she herself stated, while her Kidō skill at the Shin'ō Academy was the highest of her class, the sheer power of her Kidō was just average when she joined the 13th Division. Through continuous training, she has greatly developed this skill, able to use Hadō #73 without incantation to considerable effect. She switched from Zanjutsu to Kidō without delay upon losing her Zanpakutō. She can use high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still retain considerable control and power. She has great skill in using various spells in unique combination, even using multiple spells at the same time. However, she requires incantations when using high-level spells simultaneously. Expert Swordsman: Rukia knows the basic levels of Zanjutsu, of which she seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. By her own admission, she has less talent in swordsmanship than Kidō. However, after much training by her former mentor, Kaien Shiba, her skill drastically improved. She can hold her own in a battle, most notably defending herself from attacks from the 9th Espada, who possessed the expert swordsmanship skill of Kaien Shiba. Shunpo Expert: Renji says Rukia is helpful and effective because of her high speed. During her battle against the Adjuchas of the Menos Forest, she skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies. She is able to move fast enough to surprise and cut Äs Nödt. Great Spiritual Power: Being a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rukia boasts a great level of spiritual energy and can exert large amounts of Reiatsu when needed. Her Reiatsu is white. Zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Sleeved White Snow): In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana. It has a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Dance" (舞え, mae): Rukia holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakutō in Soul Society. The transformation is accompanied by a rush of cold air in all directions. *'Shikai Special Ability': Sode no Shirayuki is an ice-type Zanpakutō.Sode no Shirayuki possesses multiple techniques, labeled as "dances" by Rukia. Besides ice techniques, Sode no Shirayuki's general ability is freezing. Sode no Shirayuki can freeze a target from a distance, or used in a different manner, create a path or platform of ice in midair. Rukia can freeze even the Reishi-created Spirit Weapon of a Quincy, causing it to shatter. In reality, Sode no Shirayuki does not spread coldness from its blade; its actual ability is to bring the body temperature of its wielder to a temperature below freezing. As a result, anything its wielder touches freezes, the sword itself merely increasing their reach. Due to this power, Rukia is capable of momentarily "killing" her body by controlling her own Reishi, putting herself in a form of cryostasis. She completely stops all the molecules in her body, preventing any material or substance attempting to affect her from doing so because it cannot enter her body. However, if someone uses an optical attack on her, it will affect her because her nerves are still working. Rukia can lower her body temperature to a point at which the ground below her feet freezes instantly, causing ice quakes, and can even reduce her temperature to absolute zero, though she can only safely maintain this temperature for no more than four seconds. **'Some no mai, Tsukishiro' (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon): Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows, and she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki. The space within that circle and anything inside freezes. The circle not only freezes the ground, but everything within the circle's influence, including anything above it in the air, creating an extending pillar of light which freezes all within the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim shatters along with the ice. The ice pillar will not shatter if the victim is not caught within it. **'Tsugi no mai, Hakuren' (次の舞・白漣, Next Dance, White Ripple): Rukia, calling out the name of the dance, punctures the ground once, creating a large ice circle, similar to the first dance. She punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. As ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, she takes a battle stance. The particles, building up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, are released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air. It flash freezes whatever it comes into contact with, encasing it in ice. **'San no mai, Shirafune '(参の舞・白刀, Third Dance, White Sword): Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to gather moisture in the air to the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, creating a blade of ice. This makes it possible to augment the length of the blade. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects and the immediate area. **'Yon no mai, Shirakabe '( Fourth Dance, White Wall): **'Gon no mai, Shirono '( Fifth Dance, **'Roku no mai, Hakuga '( Final Dance, **'Juhaku' (樹白, White Tree) : Rukia stabs the ground, which creates a trail of ice in the direction of her intended target. The ice freezes the target from the base up, in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice. **'Ice-Rope Connection': If Rukia can't reach her sword, she can create an ice extension to connect her hand to the sword hilt, which allows her to use Sode no Shirayuki's Shikai abilities at a distance. *'Bankai: Hakka no Togame' (白霞罸, Censure of the White Haze; Viz "White Haze Punishment") :Rukia's Bankai changes both her physical look and the clothing she is wearing dramatically. Rukia wears a white, ankle-length kimono with lined patterns. The robe has an attached ornate collar, edges, and shoulder design with long, wide sleeves. There are long, flowing ribbons tied at her back that form numerous large loops. She has a small ice flower formation at the center of her chest, and a half crown of ice which extends around the back of her head. Rukia's hair becomes white, and her blade becomes ice. **'Bankai Special Ability': Hakka no Togame increases the area of influence of Rukia's ability to reach the temperature of absolute zero. Upon release, a pillar of cold mist rises up into the air from where Rukia is and covers a wide area in her vicinity. Anything within the area of influence of the mist is frozen. Once frozen solid, victims crumble away within seconds. Physical contact with Rukia herself causes other people to begin freezing solid due to how cold her body is. 'Trivia' In Q.ND Consider the 2nd Strongest of the Main Female Protagonists in front of Sakura Haruno, Nico Robin, Hinata, Lucy, Nami and Orihime. In Order Erza Scarlet, Rukia Kuchiki, Sakura Haruno, Nico Robin, Hinata Hyuuga, Lucy Heartfillia, Nami and Orihime Inuoe *Rukia Japanese VA is Fumiko Orikasa who also voices Hisanna Kuchiki. *Rukia's English VA is Michelle Ruffwho also voices Sesame Fuma in Naruto and Kiyko Zodyck in Hunter X Hunter. Category:Soul Society Category:3rd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Soul Reaper Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Bankai User Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Swordswomen Category:Keen Intellect Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Noble Category:Sister Category:Soul Reaper Lieutenant Category:3rd Fleet Category:Weather Manipulation Users Category:Ichigo's Group Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Military Personnel